BW098: Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |local =Abyssal Ruins |major =Ash meets Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and Viridian City's Gym Leader. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Dr. Zager, Cynthia |michars =Giovanni, Ridley, Jervis, Team Rocket Grunts |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Meloetta, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Cilan's Pansage, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Giovanni's Persian, Ridley's Golurk, Team Rocket's Rhydon, Team Rocket's Golem }} is the 48th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Something big is going on in Unova and it involves Team Rocket. They'll make their plan to capture Meloetta for an evil plot to take over Unova and the whole worldwide region. Meanwhile, in Cynthia's vacation home in Undella Town, Ash and co. meet a man named Ridley who's with Golurk (in a misunderstanding way of calling them villains). Now that Ash and his friends know the story of what happened with Ridley and Meloetta, and learned the truth, Meloetta's location is compromised as Team Rocket breach the perimeter of the vacation home. During their escape from Cynthia's vacation home as Ridley and Golurk hold them off while they escape with Meloetta, Ash (finally) comes face to face with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and bears witness to Meloetta's true power and captured it (when they used their anti-stealth goggles to see it) while Ash and Pikachu are being held hostage. Can Ash's friends be able to save them in time? Episode Plot At a platform in the middle of the sea, Team Rocket meet up with Giovanni, who has landed. Giovanni is pleased, for Team Rocket will control Unova and orders the launch of Operation Tempest. Meanwhile, Ash trains with Cilan, as his Oshawott blocks Pansage's Bullet Seed. Meloetta praises Oshawott, approaches him and sings a song. A man flies with Golurk and recognizes her voice. The song causes Meloetta to change form and points at Oshawott. Cilan believes she wants to battle Oshawott. Ash accepts this and orders Aqua Jet, but Oshawott does not want to attack Meloetta, having a crush on her. Ash calls Oshawott back and sends Krookodile instead. Meloetta uses Hyper Voice, affecting Krookodile, who uses Stone Edge, but is countered by Meloetta's Close Combat. Jervis gets a call from Cynthia, who informs him she will be coming home. Jervis reports Meloetta is helping with the heroes' special training. Cythia is glad to hear that and promises to be back before dawn. Krookodile uses Dragon Claw, but is stopped by a flashing light, as a Golurk appears in the middle of the field. A man appears, whom Meloetta recognizes and is thrilled by his appearance. The man accuses Ash to have stolen Meloetta and orders Golurk to use Flash Cannon. Meloetta rushes to Ash, who explains he is not his enemy. However, a camera spies all of them. The man apologises for the trouble and introduces himself as Ridley, who senses Meloetta likes Ash. Ash asks why did Ridley call him a villain, so Ridley explains one day when Meloetta was playing in the field, she was captured by some people. He tried to get her back, but Yamask came and used Haze. Until now, he has been searching for Meloetta. Iris thinks Meloetta belongs to Ridley, who explains nobody owns Meloetta. In fact, they are protecting her from these villains. Meloetta sees a camera and Ridley realizes the villains know Meloetta is here. Ridley leaves, for his friends found a new place where they can protect Meloetta. He exits the house, but is soon covered by Haze. Ridley goes to leave on Golurk, but Golurk is hit by a Golem. A Power Gem is launched, so Golurk uses Flash Cannon to intercept. The heroes notice a Rhydon as well and two people, who are members of Team Rocket. Rhydon uses Megahorn, which is countered by Golurk's Strength, while Golem uses Rock Blast. The heroes leave with Meloetta, while Golurk uses Heavy Slam, hitting Rhydon. Golem uses Steamroller, which Golurk endures. The heroes run and Meloetta becomes invisible. Suddenly, Will O' Wisp surrounds the heroes, as they encounter Jessie, James, Meowth, Yamask, and Woobat. Team Rocket sees Meloetta with their gear on and Yamask uses Will O' Wisp, hitting Meloetta. The heroes demand to know why are Team Rocket after Meloetta, but Team Rocket refuses to speak about it. However, they thank the twerps, for they managed to make Meloetta sing her song. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses and gets hit by Woobat's Air Slash, with Yamask using Haze. Axew uses Dragon Rage, but misses, while Cilan sends Pansage, who uses Bullet Seed. Ash leaves with Meloetta, while Iris and Cilan fight Jessie and James. Suddenly, Ash is ambushed by a Persian. Meloetta turns invisible, while Ash faces Persian and its owner, Giovanni. Persian uses Shadow Claw, but is hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Persian uses Power Gem, hitting Pikachu, knocking Ash and Pikachu down. Meloetta appears and rushes to Ash and Pikachu, who are being captured in a cage. Giovanni forces Meloetta to do his bidding, as the cage with Ash and Pikachu begins to shrink. Meloetta yells, stopping the shrinking, which pleases Giovanni, who calls Persian back. Iris and Cilan come and witness Meloetta being taken into the aircraft along with Ash and Pikachu, as Team Rocket plans to use them as hostages for Meloetta. Team Rocket enters the aircraft as well, replying the twerps got delayed instead. Iris and Cilan see the aircraft flying away and notice Ridley is here. As Team Rocket dives with their submarine, Ash tells Meloetta everything will be okay. They arrive at the depth of the sea, at a temple. Dr. Zager explains the temple disappeared long time ago into the sea and couldn't be found until now. They enter the temple's inner chamber and everyone emerges. Meloetta is terrified of the place, but Giovanni is convinced Meloetta knows what this place is. Meloetta is placed near a statue, while Giovanni promises should she resist, Ash and Pikachu would pay the price. Meloetta is placed into the statue, while Team Rocket explain for this ceremony Meloetta would have to sing herself, but they recorded the song. They play her song, which opens the center of the chamber. Outside, Ridley hears Meloetta's song. Giovanni thanks Meloetta, for this song unlocks a special seal of the temple. Giovanni comes to the center, which raises the Reveal Glass, while Meloetta begins to be consumed by the power. Meanwhile, Iris, Cilan, and Ridley report to Cynthia, who came back. Cynthia orders Jervis to prepare the ship, while Ridley needs to point the path where Meloetta, Ash and Pikachu are. Cynthia asks Ridley what is the power which Team Rocket desires from Meloetta. Giovanni unleashes the power, rising the underwater temple back to surface, as the Project Tempest starts. Debuts Character Ridley Move Heavy Slam TV Episode Move Fly Item Reveal Glass Trivia *Ash finally confronts Giovanni after more than 14 years and 15 seasons. *Who's that Pokémon?: Golurk (US). Gallery Giovanni arrived in Unova BW098 2.jpg Oshawott blocks the attacks BW098 3.jpg The man hears Meloetta's song BW098 4.jpg Meloetta is ready to fight Oshawott BW098 5.jpg Oshawott is too ashamed to fight BW098 6.jpg Meloetta uses Close Combat BW098 7.jpg Meloetta got caged BW098 8.jpg Golurk fights Rhydon back BW098 9.jpg Meloetta got hit by Will O' Wisp BW098 10.jpg Giovanni appears BW098 11.jpg Ash and Pikachu got caged BW098 12.jpg Giovanni threatens to hurt Ash BW098 13.jpg Team Rocket dives in BW098 14.jpg Team Rocket arrived to the chamber BW098 15.jpg The ceremony begins BW098 16.jpg Meloetta got binded to the statue BW098 17.jpg The Reveal Glass appears BW098 18.jpg Giovanni's Project Tempest starts BW098222.jpg Persian grins BWper234.jpg Persian starts attacking BWper241.jpg Persian uses Power Gem }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears